My mind in your hell
by AriaEcense
Summary: Otonashi y todos los miembros de la SSS sigen el ritmo normal en las actividades de su "vida" diaria en el colejio con el objetivo de destruir al Angel/Kanade,hasta que un dia una chica sombria y solitaria llega al instituto,y claramente esto llama la atencion de Yuri ya que se expanden rumores de que es un ser sobrenatural y tiene una actitud similar a la de Kanade.


Hola,bueno primero que nada me gustaria decirles que este es mi 1º Fanfic y por eso tal vez no lo narre bien,tenga faltas ortograficas,no use bien las comas, de todas maneras espero que disfruten de mi trabajo.

Caracteristicas: Un poquito de Lemon,lenguaje "fuerte",Gore,comedia(aunque no soy buena en eso intentare ponerle un buen aire de comedia),romance,accion,sobrenatural,HinataxYui,y al ultimo una gran "adbertencia" para los los fans de KanadexOtonashi; OtonashixYuri.

Los personasjes,historia,etc. son pertenecientes a sus respectivos dueños.

Y sin mas ni menos aqui el Fanfic:

* * *

Prologo.

-"Plash,plash,plash...plash,plash,plash,plash,plash..."

-¡¿Tienes que estar probando cada una de ellas?!.-grito el peliazul aumentando mis ganas de callarlo con una buena paliza.

Yuri solo bolteò y le respondio con una notoria sonrisa,que seguramente solo era para molestarlo.

¡Joder,mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar!

Bueno,explicare mejor la situacion en la que me encontraba...

Primero que nada la principal fuente de mi estres eran los gritos del idiota de Hinata,gritando como loco a consecuencia de una pelea con Yui.

Ahh...como beran,estos dos tienen un problema de pareja,pero eso si,nadie podria decir que no son el uno para el que lo noto parecen hamsters;abeces parecieran inseparables y la pareja mas tierna del mundo pero de un momento a otro pueden matarce y comerce entre ellos como perros salvajes en epoca de hambre.

Despues estaba Shiina,que por ordenes de Naoi estaba apuntando a mi hija con un...¿papel de baño?,bueno eso era lo de menos,pero me sacaba de quisio ya que casi siempre tenian que estar molestandola.

Luego estaba Yuri,probando unas armas ligeras,pero segundos despues ya traia una metralleta en las manos;dios sabra que rayos ira a hacer con ellas.

Y al ultimo estaban todos los de la SSS siendo torturados por la guitarra de Yui con el amplificador a todo ella tocando una cancion de amor,que mas bien parecian sonidos del infierno.

En este tipo de situaciones me da ganas de tirarme por la ventana y echar todo a la desgraciadamente no puedo hacer eso,ya que desde que nacio Aria,Yuri se a echo muy noble y maternal,como diria Yui;Yuri es una perfecta tsundere,y como consecuencia haora practicamente yo soy el lider de la SSS aunque ella no la quiera al contrario,me habia buelto mas "fuerte" aunque a la vez muy paternal.

* * *

Gracias a dios el sonido de los disparos ceso,asi disminuyendo mis ansias de agarrar un cuchillo para sacarles los ojos a Hinata y a la pelirrosa.

- Muy bien,ya esta,todas las armas sirben a la perfeccion.- comento Yuri,bolteando de direccion de la ventana al fondo de la oficina donde se encontraban todos.

Al darce la buelta y obserbar el ecenario que habia estado por mas de media hora detras de ella fruncio el seño,se puso una mano en la cara y empezo a abrir la boca para pronunciar las palabras que me salvarian del mismo infierno.

-¡Joder!,¡callense!.

Para mi buena suerte todo el mundo se callo y dejo de hacer sus actividades gracias al grito de Yuri,que por primera vez lo persibi como si fuera un regalo del cielo.

-Joder,,¿Que no pueden estar tranquilos por lo menos 30 minutos?.- expreso Yuri aun con el seño fruncido y cruzada de brazos.

-Ahhh...- di un suspiro de alibio por el anterior suceso.

Como si fueran estudiantes de primaria con el prefecto a punto de entrar al salon,todos se sentaron en sus lugares y pusieron atencion a Yuri.

Pasados ya unos 2 minutos,ya mas tranquila,Yuri bolteo a berme un poco preocupada.

-Ya pueden irse.

Todos salieron disparados de la oficina menos Aria,que estaba sentada en el piso tallandose los ojitos.

-Miamor,¿podrias bigilar a ese par de tontos?.- le pregunto Yuri mientras se acercaba a ella y se inclinaba para quedar a su mismo vuelo.

-¿Eh?.- pregunto Aria confundida por el sueño que tenia.

Yuri solo se limito a señalar a Hinata con uno de sus dedos y dedicarle una linda sonrisa.

Aria respondio con una leve sonrisa debido al sueño y se dispuso a ir detras de hacia el escritorio de Yuri y abrio un cajon del que saco una cuerda de plastico con la que empezo a rodearse la cintura para luego caminar hacia Hinata y amarrar la cuerda alrededor de la pierna del peliazul.

Segundos despues Yuri cerro la puerta de la oficina y camino hacia mi algo preocupada para luego sentarse al lado de mi y empezar a darme palmaditas en la espalda callada en silencio por bastante tiempo y esto provoco que me preocupara.

-Yuri,¿te encuentras bien?.- le pregunte agarrando su mano con la que me estaba dando palmaditas.

Le diriji la bista muy preocupado,pero ella solo recosto su cabeza en el sillon y cerro los estuvo por mas de 3 minutos hasta que abrio los ojos y se recosto sobre mi hombro.

-Otonashi...

La bolte a ber con basta atencion,a la bez que pasaba un brazo detras de ella y la abrazaba por la cintura.

-¿Extrañas a Kanade?.- me pregunto mientras la rodeaba un aura deprimente.

Instantaneamente frunci el seño y la bolte hacia mi agarrandola de los abrace con fuerza mientras sentia como si estubiera a punto de llorar.

-Yuri...tu no tubiste la culpa.

-Pero...Otonashi...yo debi...- decia Yuri a la vez que levantaba su di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-Esque yo- Yuri no termino de desirme lo que tenia que decir ya que rapidamente junte mis labios con los podia permitir dejarla llorar.

Estubimos abrazados por barias horas hasta que me di cuenta de que Yuri se habia quedado dormida,asi que la cargue entre mis brazos para llebarla a su habitacion,pero en el trayecto me tope con Hinata y Yui que ya hacian tirados en la puerta del baño,y claro,Aria aun seguia amarrada a la pierna de Hinata aunque ya la habia bencido el sueño.

Debia recoger a Aria del suelo pero me fue imposible no preguntarme: ¿Que rayos hacia una pareja en discuta tirados enfrente de un baño con una niña amarrada?.

Entonces algo se me bino a la cabeza como un "click".

-No habran pensado...- ya no termine de expresarme ya que pensar en hacer "eso" en la entrada del baño con Aria amarrada a la pierna de Hinata era algo...no se...¿un poco retorcido?.Pocos segundos despues deje de pensar en lo que habrian echo ya que mi prioridad era lebarme a mi pequeña.

Rapidamente fui a dejar a Yuri a su habitacion para luego ir por Aria.

Ya cuando estaba en la entrada del WC observe un poco a Yui y a Hinata tirados en el piso,y de repente se me bino otro "click".

Camine hacia uno de los baños y empece a cortar papel para luego ir a los lavabos y mojarlos para que se hicieran mas suaves,camine hacia Hinata y le meti los papelitos con agua por sus fosas nasales,luego agarre uno de sus dedos y lo meti a la nariz de Yui;claramente esto era benganza,y no solia hacerlo pero esta vez se lo tenian bien merecido.

-¡Achu!.- escuche a Aria estornudar levemente,y sin mas rodeos la alce y la puse entre mis brazos para lebarla con Yuri.

* * *

Cuidadosamente recoste a Aria en la cama junto con Yuri mientras las obserbaba empece obserbando a Yuri:

Su cabello morado,sus preciosos ojos verdes,su linda cara de tez blanca;iluminada por la luz de la luna que la hacia lucir como una flor dorada enmedio de una cosecha de orquideas negras.

Aun despues de 2 años de estar juntos no podia crer que estubiera con ella,y mucho menos que tubiera una hija mia.

Minutos despues puse mi atencion en Aria:

Su cabello castaño y lacio;como el de Yuri,su tez blanca,sus fulminantes ojos verdes,¡todo de Yuri!,excepto por el color castaño de su pelo;que lo saco de mi,pero algo que si no se de quien saco es su linda carita de cachorrito.

No puedo crer que alla podido crear tan linda familia aun despues... de la muerte.

Mientras acaricio con dulsura el cabello de Yuri no puedo evitar que salgan estas palabras de mi boca:

-Te quiero Yuri.

Fin del Prologo.

* * *

¿Que les parecio?.

¿Raro?,¿cursi?,¿pasable?,¿bueno?.Bueno,claramente tengo muchas faltas ortograficas xD.

Perdon por no poner acentos,pero tenia mucha flojera como para ponerlos. u.u

¿Me dejan un Rebiew?,es solo para comprobar que les gusto.

¡Hasta la proxima!,nos leemos.


End file.
